Something Else Entirely
by Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: [AraVris] Your name is Aradia Megido, and... you're not certain what you're doing anymore.


**I love these sweet precious girls.**

 **This is my first time writing Vriska but I'm awfully happy with it! ! ! I'm going for a post-game feel, sorta like when she's with Meenah only not ending with heartbreak.**

 **To be perfectly honest, I like this a lot more than I expected I would! I wrote it just for fun and to try out before turning back to my on going stories, but... I might have to write more in the future.**

 **What do you guys think?**

* * *

Your name is Aradia Megido and maybe, just _maybe_ Nepeta has a point when she claims you and Vriska would be "purrfect hate-mates".

It's the way she pushes her hair over her shoulder with that fanged smirk, and the look she gives you when you fall for one of her pranks (that 'John human' as she calls him, apparently taught her all his tricks). It's the face she makes when you manage a particularly dreadful pun, and how pissed she gets if you steal Kanaya away from her.

Sometimes though... You think maybe what you're feeling isn't quite hate. When she asks for you to brush her hair because Feferi's busy and her "stupid fucking robo arm" was too strong and now she's out of practice, or when she gets nightmares and somehow ends up in your 'coon. When that happens, all you can think about is how bad you want to _protect her_ and assure her that none of this was our fault. It was all Lord English. It was all predestined and completely out of her control.

Most of the time you just end up cradling her and whispering lullabies the ghosts used to sing, when they weren't terrorizing you, of course. Vriska does the same when you have flashbacks too, although her voice is scatchy and her songs are usually ones she picked up from pirate movies.

So while its not a surprise when the two of you agree to go on a date, neither of you really know what to do. She shifts from foot to foot and crosses her arms irritably, looking at everything but yourself. You recognize the signs of her putting up her walls, but do little to stop it. You're nervous too.

"So..." You start, leaning over to fix her wild hair. You could've just used your telekinetics, but you like when her cerulean eyes fix on your hand and goose (honk-beast) flesh appears on her shoulder. "What did you have in mind?"

She twitches. "You're the one who suggested this! Why didn't you plan ahead, miss Maid of Time?"

You can only smile when she roughly shoves your hand away, finding her expression rather endearing. "Did I? I thought we both agreed this was unevadable."

She bares her fangs in response, and some deep seated instinct makes you want to do the same. That would be rude though. So instead you simply smile even wider and say, "You know, Sollux told me-"

"Like I care what that nerd has to say about our date." She interrupts.

"Vriska, be nice." You hmph, now frowning. "As I was saying, Sollux lent me this human game, well, actually, series of games, a few weeks ago and I think you'd like them more than I do. We could do that."

She pauses, presumably debating whether or not she wants to pretend she's not interested. You know Vriska and her games though, and while there's no actual murder involved now, she's still a sucker for a good challenge. "What kind of game?"

"It's called Assassin's Creed." You answer cheerfully. "The forth one even has pirates."

"Piiiiiiiiratessssssss." She repeats.

Smiling now, you reach out for her hand. "Are we going then?"

She accepts your hand and squeezes harder than necessary, making you wince just a tiny bit. "Yeah, suuuuuuuure, Megido." She agrees.

It's a short walk from the coffee place you had originally planned on staying at for your first official date with Vriska to your hive (or 'house' as the humans insist upon calling it), and Vriska hogs most of the conversation with her pre-formed judgment of Assassin's Creed. Apparently she doesn't think they'll get the whole pirating thing right at all because most games 'totally water it down'. You were never really a boating troll, even when you FLARPED with her, so you don't have an opinion.

You do however, have an opinion on her choice of attire for this evening, and wonder if she planned it out before hand. The jade pendant around her neck annoys you quite a bit, considering she isn't wearing any rust, but you shove that petty reaction down. You should be happy that she and Kanaya have repaired their broken moirallegaince.

Her pale blue tank top and cargo pants seem _very familiar_ though, but you can't quite place it. A tv show maybe? Vriska has always had a thing for cosplaying.

You silently try to pin point it as she settles down (read: sprawls across the couch, leaving no room for you) and you make yourself some herbal tea. The smell reminds you of home, although Vriska can't stand it. Neither can Feferi unless its loaded with sugar, while Terezi seems to enjoy it immensely.

Vriska has her hair pulled up when you get back and her 'game face' on. "Why do you have so many games anyway?" She asks, trying her best to look annoyed by your large 'tv' and game set up. You set your tea cup on the side table before moving to set up the game.

"It's mostly Sollux's. He gives his older stuff to me to try out." Shrugging, you skim through them all until you find the right ones. "Do you want to start with the first, or skip right to the pirates?"

Part of you is hoping she says to start at the beginning, because there's no way she'll be able to clear even the first game tonight and that means you're guaranteed more dates. Even if they are just to play video games.

She pauses while she thinks it over. "The first." She decides.

 _Good_. You nod and plug in the correct system. Vriska makes no move to create a space on the couch for you when you return with the controller, and you end up plopping gracelessly on her legs. She makes a hissing noise in return, but doesn't actually complain.

The two of you shift until you're both comfy, Vriska still lying down, her feet now resting in your lap. You don't mind, although you do make a point to remove her dingy red shoes. As a highblood she should really keep better care of them. She's got the money to.

She starts the game while you leisurely sip your tea and check your trollian, finding Nepeta, Gamzee, and Karkat online. You send a quick hello to the olive blood to inform her your date is going well so far.

She immediately begins to fur-eak out, making you laugh and Vriska shoot you a glare. "What?" She asks, rather accusingly.

"Nepeta says hello." You hum.

She blinks. "Ohhhhhhhh. Tell cat-girl... I say hi."

You do as requested and Nepeta gets even more excited, making you describe how it began and what the both of you are wearing and all that. Somewhere along the line Karkat joins in, his usual dull gray all caps oddly comforting.

"Hey." Vriska suddenly says, lifting her foot up and dropping it heavily into your lap. "Heeeeeeeey, Megido. You know what I'm supposed to do here?"

You bid your friends farewell before turning your attention to the screen. "Didn't you read the instructions?"

"Yeah, but I can't find anywhere to climb!" She snaps.

You narrow your eyes and try to remember how you got past this part, absently drumming your fingers over her shin. "I think..." You grab from the controller from her. "You just have to go around the next corner and then climb up." You do just that, smiling when it works.

Vriska makes a noise that you can't quite name and snatches the controller back. "Thanks." She says, begrudgingly.

 _Aw_. You fall silent, simply smiling at her and marveling that, yes, you are in fact on a date with Vriska Serket. You can practically hear the robot Aradia's hissing and grinding their gears threateningly, but it does little to quell your excitement. Who cares if neither of you know if its red or black? The two of you... You're happy for right now, and that's more than most of your incarnations can say.

"Did Kanaya make this for you?" You finally ask her, plucking at her pant leg.

"What?" She says automatically. "No. I went to one of those shops downtown with Terezi and Jade." There's a pause, and you know she's thinking about just leaving it at that. "Terezi said that you'd like this... And that the color tastes like cottoncandy."

"That's... sweet, Vriska." You pretend to not notice the rusty blush crawling up your cheeks, instead turning back to the game.

"Damn right. I'm the best girlfriend there is, Megido." She brags. You keep your eyes on the screen even after she pauses it and moves her feet out of your lap. It's extremely hard to ignore her when she curls up right next to you though, her arms snaking around your waist.

"Arrrrrrrradia." She says, her cool breath fanning across your cheeks. "Come on, admit it." Her claws dig into your stomach, just enough to make you squirm. Once again you have to wonder if this is red or black or something else entirely.

"Admit what, Vrrriska?" You ask, trying not to shiver. Which, you assure yourself, is _only_ because she's so much colder than you.

"That I'm the best girlfriend." She runs her tongue over her fangs, smirking wickedly. _That should not be as attractive as it is_ , you think. You're stuck on the word 'girlfriend' though.

"Is that what you are?" You ask, honestly curious.

She almost takes it as an insult, her smile tightening a bit before she's realized you're being sincere. "Yeah! ...right? We're... Us." She responds, gradually losing her faux-confidence.

Your lips tilt into a smile. "Yeah. We're us."

"What do you think the ca- Nepeta calls us? I'd go with Vridia." Vriska laughs, planting a chilly kiss on your cheek. You appreciate her attempt to use Nepeta's actual name rather than calling her 'catgirl'.

You pretend to be offended, tilting your face away from her. "I believe AraVris is the proper ship name."

This makes her cackle. "Pshhhhhhhh, as if! You wish, Megido."

You laugh, "No, I wish you'd turn off that game and kiss me."


End file.
